


Pacific Rim Au

by HeadToTheCoast



Series: Geraskier Tumblr Posts [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Pacific Rim AU, because i'm not creative or anything, i just realized i've been spelling yennefer's name wrong, that's literally the title, this is based on a tumblr post, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23626240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadToTheCoast/pseuds/HeadToTheCoast
Summary: This isn't really a fic, but one of my comments on a post by ja0netholmes on tumblr.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Geraskier Tumblr Posts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700689
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Pacific Rim Au

jaskier was the son of some general who rose pretty high into the military (had a mind for memorization, turned out it was better suited to lyrics) only to leave after he realized it wasn’t what he wanted. sure, he could spar with his men and he’d been trained in tactics, but he loved the after, the sitting around base in the dark and singing and playing cards more than he’d ever care for fighting. so he left, fled from his father and was essentially missing for years.

cue geralt, well, more like cue the wolves. vesemir’s unit is specially trained in all sorts of combat. except, geralt isn’t drift compatible with the other wolves. after a botched solo mission that he absolutely _refused_ to discuss, he wouldn’t let anyone into all of his mind and they never properly synced. the only person he’d even gotten close with was yennefer and that was because she had essentially forced her way into his mind and laughed at what she saw. it almost turned geralt off the military completely.

until the generals men come back with a man in cuffs being led before him, almost paraded in front of the others. and jaskier is fighting, spitting in people’s faces, absolutely feral at having been made to come back. he didn’t want to serve his father or the cause. he wanted to spend time with people. he was upset at being forced back into the fold _but,_ his father announced, _there was a price for deserting the military._

so geralt and jaskier were paired together for sparring. the threat of drifting looming over them as they both know it’s what they will be forced into. geralt loathes the idea of having someone else in his head again, wants to shy away from the reaction. jaskier is upset at being forced back into combat, wishing dearly for his lute a friend had gifted him before he’d deserted his father.

both of them took out their frustrations at not wanting to be there and resentment over the whole situation. jaskier is kind to geralt at least, after geralt pinned him to the mat.

_i’m not angry with you,_ he tells him, _i don’t mean to pry into things that aren’t my business except under other circumstances i absolutely would but this isn’t exactly what i had in mind for the day._

_so what did you have in mind?_ geralt asked, helping him to his feet. jaskier flashed a smile, small but genuine.

_honestly, a beer and a song. i’m not much for combat. my heart was never in it. or so i’m told._ and they both go find a place that isn’t sparring, that’s away from private eyes. _and what about you? you don’t strike me as a pacifist._

geralt huffs out what might have been a laugh, _there’s too great a threat for me to ignore it. someone has to fight the kaju. no, i’m not a pacifist._ and jaskier waits for him to continue. letting the oppressive silence badger geralt into adding, _not looking forward to having someone else in my mind._

jaskier gives him a look that isn’t fear and it isn’t pity so geralt doesn’t know what to do with it except note how blue his eyes are.

_i’d promise not to pry but then that’s part of the procedure. can’t say i’m looking forward to it either - you’ll likely be annoyed at what you find in my head. i’ve been told at best i’m annoying and at worst a distraction._ jaskier gives him a wry smile before finishing a drink and heading off to bed. his room is down the hall and geralt can hear strings being plucked through the walls.

when the day of the drift comes geralt’s stomach is turning and jaskier looks absolutely furious as his father watches on while technicians link them together. jaskier hasn’t spoken to him during the pre-tests and geralt is glad. he can’t say he would have said anything pleasant.

as one of the technicians starts the countdown to the full drift jaskier spares geralt a single glance and a soft smile, almost as an apology. geralt wishes he could offer the same.

geralt and jaskier let out a coming gasp as the drift takes effect. geralt, so used to fighting it and fighting the other person, is surprised when he feels jaskier in his mind, wafting though passively like leaves on the breeze. he isn’t digging in roots like yennefer had, desperately clawing at his psyche to reach full drift. instead he’s looking about as though in a museum.

and geralt, when he lets stops reinforcing his walls and chances a glance over them sees and hears jaskiers thoughts. the constant stream of chatter, the missions with men and women he trusted absolutely, the overwhelming fear of loosing them, the yearning - not just for peace but for music and laughter. he sees the memory of jaskier meeting geralt, of seeing a man so stiff jaskier was careful not to overwhelm him the thoughts of _too much, dont annoy him_ and _i think he’d have a nice smile_ passing before him before he realizes jaskier is somewhere around here and when he turns in his minds eye sees jaskier viewing the thing he’d like most to keep secret.

and jaskier watches transfixed as geralt is forced to kill those he was supposed to trust. the contacts he had been teamed with wanting to kill locals and geralt couldn’t allow it so he had stopped them and he could never ben rid of their blood.

and jaskier is crying but he’s not afraid and he steps away from the memory and geralt can hear the _im_ _sorry,_ the _you didn’t deserve that,_ and the _you were just trying to help._

and for the first time in a long time geralt takes a breath and lets it go. jaskier doesn’t blame him, isn’t angry or afraid of the man who killed 40 assets. isn’t upset about the loss of a stellar operative.

and so when jaskier sticks out his hand geralt takes it, accepts that yes, jaskiers thought are more numerous than geralts and that maybe the songs aren’t quite his forte but this is the first person who didn’t try to tear down his walls and instead just slipped past quietly to stand beside him.

when they come out of the drift there is a deafening silence of onlookers. they were drift compatible, they had reached 100%. jaskiers father had on a dangerous smile and when geralt turned to look at him it was like he could hear the music in his head, the question the man had been singing.

_run away with me,_

_when this is all over_

_and the battle won._

_run away with me,_

_let’s march away_

_from the beating drum._

and geralt knows the tactician, the fighter, the musician, the _man_ that is jaskier and nods. when the battle is over they will run.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really write fics, more so headcannons and even then not very often. I uh, have also been told I'm not very good at responding to people so if you're reading this that's wild to me. This account is more so I can keep track of different headcannons of mine.


End file.
